Stand In The Rain
by vllyballplaya4life
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the best of friends. They spend the night at each other’s houses, they always talk at school. One night at Gabriella’s house, there’s a thunderstorm. She’s always hated them but, Troy’s by her side. TROYELLA. MIGHT CONTINUE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Stand In The Rain**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary Troy and Gabriella are the best of friends. They spend the night at each other's houses, they always talk at school. One night at Gabriella's house, there's a thunderstorm. She's always hated them, but Troy's by her side. TROYELLA**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT own High School Musical or any characters from it.**

**A/N Ok… this weird idea just popped into my head. Like always. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it… and I'll try to finish it this time… unlike my other fanfics… The song I use in this chapter is Stand In The Rain by Superchick… title credits also…**

**ENJOY!**

"Hey, Gabi you sure it's alright if I stay at your place tonight?" Troy asked Gabriella for the thousandth time.

"Yes Troy" Gabriella said, annoyed, "You stay the night at my house all the time. What makes today any different?"

Troy shrugged, "I was just making sure"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, walking into homeroom.

Later That Day Troy and Gabriella walking to Gabriella's house 

"So, your mom won't be home tonight?" Troy asked

"Nope, she has to work all night. She won't be back 'til morning" Gabriella said

"Oh… cool" Troy said he looked up at the sky. Dark clouds covered the sky, "Looks like it might rain"

"Great" Gabriella said sarcastically, walking into her house. She walked into the kitchen, with Troy following behind, she found a note.

Gabi, 

_I won't be back tomorrow morning, I'll be back on Friday. _**(A/N let's say it's Wednesday)**_ Behave, I trust you and Troy._

_Love,_

_Mami_

Gabriella sighed, "Look's like I'll be home alone tomorrow night,"

"Why?" Troy asked

"My mom has to work" Gabriella said.

"Oh…" Troy said

Troy and Gabriella walked into the living room, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure" Troy said

"What do you wanna watch? There's Click, Saw's 1, 2, and 3, Little Man," Gabriella named off other movies

"Uh, how about Click?"

"Ok" Gabriella said putting the movie in. She sat down on the couch next to Troy. They watched the movie. Troy looked down and found Gabriella sleeping. He laughed quietly and watched the rest of the movie. Gabriella woke up at the end of the movie. Troy got up and turned it off

"What now?" He asked

"Uhm, let's go to my room" Gabriella said walking up the stairs

Troy followed. Gabriella sat on her bed and Troy sat across from her.

"Now what?" Troy asked

"Let's tell secrets" Gabriella said. Every time they would spend the night at each other's house, they would tell each other secrets about them.

"Ok" Troy said, "You first"

"Ok, uhm, I'm deadly afraid of thunderstorms" She said nodding

"I had a crush on Sharpay in middle school"

Gabriella gave a disgusted look, "I was a cheerleader at one of my schools, but I only stayed there for about a week before we had to transfer again"

"I wanted to play football when I was little, but by the time I got to high school, I chickened out because the football players were HUGE!"

Gabriella laughed, she looked at the clock, it was midnight, "Troy, I'm tired. Let's go to bed"

Troy nodded and pulled out her couch bed, "Night Gabi" he said laying down on the bed

Gabriella layed down in her bed, "Night Troy" she turned off her lamp and fell asleep

Troy fell asleep.

There was a huge clap of thunder, Gabriella woke up. She looked outside and saw it was raining. There was lightning and the wind was blowing so the rain was harder. She quietly began singing

"_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why_

_But she knows that when she's all alone_

_Feels like it's all coming down"_

She sang. She thought back to when she was 5, her dad was there for her. He would hug her, and kiss her. She started to sing again,

"_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long_

_And she fears if she cries that first tear_

_The tears will not stop raining down"_

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She remembered all the times she had spent with her dad. Every thunderstorm there would be, he would be there to comfort her. She continued to sing

"_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's_

_All crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain"_

Troy had woken up now, he listened to Gabriella sing, he heard her crying. She wiped away the tears, but more fell.

"_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And her fears whispering_

_And shes scared she'll fall down"_

Gabriella thought of the day her dad died. Her and her mom were hugging each other in the waiting room when the doctor came out

"_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything_

_She's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down"_

The doctor said that her dad had passed away, that he had a terrible heart attack. She was only 5. She had no idea what was going on. Gabriella started crying even harder

"_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's_

_All crashing down_

_You stand in the rain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain"_

She hadn't cried like this since she was 13. When her grandparents mentioned him. Her and her mom had never talked about it, knowing that if they did, it would bring all the pain back.

"_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's_

_All crashing down_

_You stand in the rain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_"

Troy was now sitting next to her. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here, it'll be ok" he comforted her. He pulled her into a hug.

Gabriella cried in his chest, "I miss him so much"

Troy knew she was talking about her dad. He hugged her tighter, not knowing what to say.

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stand In The Rain**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the best of friends. They spend the night at each other's houses, they always talk at school. One night at Gabriella's house, there's a thunderstorm. She's always hated them, but Troy's by her side. TROYELLA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from High School Musical**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Gabriella cried in his chest, "I miss him so much" _

Troy knew she was talking about her dad. He hugged her tighter, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Troy pulled away and looked at Gabriella, "Wanna talk about it?"

Gabriella nodded, she wiped the tears away, "My dad was always with me when there would be a thunderstorm. He would hug me, and kiss me, we would talk about the stupidest things… like cheese" Gabriella laughed a little, "Then he would sleep on the floor in my room until he was sure I was asleep and that the storm was over. Sometimes I would sleep on the floor with him to"

Troy nodded

"After he died, things were never the same. My mom would be with me during a storm, she would do the exact same things as my dad did, but it was never the same. We never talked about him, cause it would bring all the pain back. Every night it rained, I thought about him, but I never cried like I did earlier. I wanted my mom to think that she was making me feel better, but it made me feel worse. If there was anyone I would want to be there with me, it was my dad. I loved having my mom there, but it wasn't the same." Gabriella explained

"Well, Gabriella" Troy said, he rarely called her Gabriella, "I'll always be here during a storm all you have to do is call me. I will walk over here and be with you"

Gabriella smiled a little, "Thanks Troy"

"But what about that song?" Troy asked

"Stand in the Rain by Superchick" Gabriella said, "I would listen to it every night there was a storm. It would some how make me feel better"

"It's a nice song" Troy said, "Especially when you sing it"

Gabriella blushed, "Thanks Troy, for everything" she said and hugged him

Troy smiled and hugged her back. He thought of a way to tell Gabriella he liked her, "Gabi, can I tell you something?"

Gabriella pulled away and nodded

Troy took a deep breath, "I like you Gabi, a lot"

Gabriella smiled, "I like you to"

"Gabriella" Troy said using her full name again, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

Troy smiled, "Now go to bed, I'll be right here"

Gabriella smiled and layed down. There was a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning, she squeezed Troy's hand. He smiled and layed next to her. She slowly drifted to sleep.

Troy smiled and fell asleep.

Gabriella woke up and saw Troy lying next to her, she smiled remembering what happened last night. She got out of bed and looked at the clock, **6:01am **She shook Troy, "Troy, wake up" she said. Troy opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning" He said

"Morning" Gabriella said smiling.

"What time is it?"

"10:57" Gabriella lied

"What!?" Troy gasped shooting out of bed

"I'm kidding" Gabriella said

Troy glared at Gabriella, "You're evil!"

Gabriella smiled, "I know" she said walking into the bathroom.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked downstairs.

Gabriella turned on the shower and got in. Troy made a bowl of cereal and started eating. Gabriella got out of the shower and blow-dried her hair. She brushed her hair and started curling it.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom with a one-sided short sleeve red shirt with a denim skirt and a pair of Luis Vuitton denim boots. She walked downstairs and sat next to Troy

"Well don't you look beautiful" Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella blushed, "Why thank you"

Troy smiled, "I'm gonna go take a shower" he said getting up

"Alright" Gabriella said.

Troy walked upstairs and into the bathroom. He got in the shower. Gabriella took Troy's bowl and put more cereal and milk in it. She started eating. Troy got out of the shower. He walked downstairs wearing a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. He walked over to Gabriella and sat next to her. He looked at the clock **7:30**

"Ready to go?" Troy asked her

Gabriella nodded and stood up, "Yup"

_Little did the two know, that much was in for them at school._

**How'd you like it? I was so emotional writing the 1st and this chapter. I was like about to cry, BUT I DIDN'T! Please review. It makes my day! Well, night anyways! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stand In The Rain**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the best of friends. They spend the night at each other's houses, they always talk at school. One night at Gabriella's house, there's a thunderstorm. She's always hated them, but Troy's by her side. TROYELLA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters**

**A/N So what's in for them at school? Well, really, I don't know… I make it up as I go along… But I hope it's interesting and to your liking! If you like it please please please review. They really make my day **

Troy and Gabriella walked into school holding hands. **(Aw)** People were looking at them, smiling. They got to Gabriella's locker, "I gotta go talk to the guys" Troy said

"Alright, bye" Gabriella said, he kissed her cheek and walked away.

Troy walked off and walked into the gym, he saw Chad, Jason, Zeke, and all the other guys.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Troy said walking closer

"Nothing much, what happened at Gabi's last night?" Chad asked, using her nickname. They had all became friends.

Troy grinned, "Nothing…"

"Liar!" Zeke said

Troy rolled his eyes, "Must you guys know?"

"Yeah!" The three said together

Troy sighed, "Well, if you must know" he said, "Me and Gabriella are together"

"Finally!" Jason said

"It's about time!" Zeke said laughing

"I'm so proud!" Chad said hugging Troy

"Dude! Get off of me!" Troy said, moving away from Chad

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment" Chad said, he coughed, "Anyways"

"Sharpay won't be happy" Jason said

"She might eat someone" Zeke said

Chad laughed, "Don't get to close to her"

The bell rang.

"Let's go" Chad said

The four of them walked out of the gym. They walked into homeroom. Troy sat in his regular seat in the front, Chad sat behind him. Gabriella walked in the room. Chad looked at Gabriella and smirked, he stood up. "Your seat, my lady" he said in an English accent.

Gabriella smiled, she sat down, "You're so weird Chad"

Troy laughed, "Yes, but that's why you love me" Chad said

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I do?"

Chad gasped, "You don't?"

Gabriella smiled, "Maybe I do… maybe I don't"

Troy laughed

"Anyways… so Gabi, I heard about you and Troy" Jason said walking up to them, "Congrats"

Gabriella looked at Jason and smiled, she looked at Troy giving him a why'd-you-tell-them? look

Troy shrugged

Mrs. Darbus walked into the classroom. In a worst mood then usual, "IN YOUR SEATS, NOW!" she yelled

Jason ran to his seat in the back of the class, Chad sat down behind Gabriella.

"NO TALKING!" Darbus yelled

"Me-ow" Chad said

Gabriella giggled, but quickly covered her mouth

"MONTEZ! DANFORTH! DETENTION!" Darbus yelled

Gabriella rolled her eyes

"THAT'S TWO DAYS MONTEZ!"

"But Mrs-" Gabriella started to say

"THREE DAYS!" She yelled

"That's not fa-" Troy said

"AND YOU CAN JOIN HER BOLTON!"

Chad laughed

"THAT'S FOUR DAYS FOR YOU THREE"

"Four days? I didn't say anything!" Troy yelled

"Wanna make it five?" Darbus threatened

"No ma'am" Troy said and slumped back in his seat. The class had been torture until finally, the bell rang. Troy Gabriella and Chad ran out of class.

"Four days of detention?" Gabriella complained to the two.

"Thanks a lot Gabriella" Chad said using her full name

"Anytime Chad" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

Sharpay was stomping down the halls, screaming at everyone until she finally reached the three.

"Troy, tell me it ISN'T true you're going out with… her" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella then at Troy

"Well actually, Sharpay, It's true" Troy said

Gabriella smirked, Sharpay screamed, loud.

"You will be mine Troy Bolton. And I will be sure of that" Sharpay said. She walked away.

"You will be mine Troy Bolton. And I will be sure of that" Gabriella mocked Sharpay

Troy and Chad laughed

"Sharpay is so annoying. She just doesn't know when to stop. She needs to get on with her stupid life" Gabriella said.

"Agreed" Troy said

"Yeah" Chad said

"Whatever" Gabriella said

**So there it was. The school day isn't over yet. So technically I didn't lie to you… yet. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy lately. Well. I hope to update soon! Hope you liked it!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.! Please and Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stand In The Rain**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the best of friends. They spend the night at each other's houses, they always talk at school. One night at Gabriella's house, there's a thunderstorm. She's always hated them, but Troy's by her side. TROYELLA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters**

**A/N Ok. So… what's still in it for them? I still don't know… should it be good or bad? Biggest question going through my head. I don't know… Some of the other pairings I will have is my favorites; Chaylor, Jelsi, TROYELLA of course, **

_**Last Chapter**_

"_**Sharpay is so annoying. She just doesn't know when to stop. She needs to get on with her stupid life" Gabriella said.**_

"_**Agreed" Troy said**_

"_**Yeah" Chad said**_

* * *

"Whatever" Gabriella said 

Sharpay walked down the halls looking for Ryan. She saw him, "RYAN!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Ryan jumped and screamed, "WHAT?"

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are going out!"

"Finally!" Ryan said. He looked at his sister only to be receiving a death glare, "Ok, I mean uh, that's so bad! How could they?"

"I know!" Sharpay said, "They always said they would be just friends!"

Ryan sighed, "Well, you know. Zeke likes you"

"No! I will get Troy Bolton! Not anyone else" Sharpay said, "Troy's mine"

"Don't tell me you have a 'plan'?" Ryan said

"Oh yeah, I do" Sharpay said, "And you're gonna help me"

"What if I refuse?"

"I know where you sleep!" she threatened

"Uhm, so what's the plan?"

Sharpay told him the plan **(A/N haha I won't tell ya'll. You'll have to figure it out yourself!)**

Meanwhile, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Taylor and Kelsi were all talking in the hall. "So you two are **finally** together?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Yup"

"It's about time" Taylor said.

" 'No, me and Gabriella are just friends,'" Chad mocked Troy

" 'She doesn't like me that way'" Jason also mocked Troy

" 'No way. He doesn't like me. We're friends'" Taylor mocked Gabriella.

"Shut up" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time, the whole gang burst out laughing.

Sharpay and Ryan walked passed them, Sharpay glaring and Ryan smiling.

"Someone's not happy" Taylor said as Sharpay walked away

"Yeah, she's really mad. She really liked Troy" Jason said

Troy shuddered, "Me and Sharpay? Never!"

Gabriella laughed, "I would hope not"

Taylor shook her head, "She should get with Zeke instead"

Everyone looked at Zeke and he blushed. "It's ok Zeke" Gabriella said

"She'll fall for you one day" Kelsi said

Jason nodded, "One day man, one day"

The bell rang and everyone went to class. Taylor Gabriella and Kelsi had biology with Sharpay. While Troy, Jason and Chad had algebra with Ryan. And Zeke had English all alone.

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi sat next to each other. Gabriella sat in the front, Taylor behind her and Kelsi in the next row. Sharpay walked in, glaring at Gabriella, she sat in the back.

Troy, Chad and Jason sat next to each other. Ryan walked in smiling at the three, they gave him weird looks.

Sharpay had gone to the bathroom in the middle of class so her plan could go into action. She stuck a note in Troy's locker then walked back into the class.

After the torturing classes, the bell finally rang. Troy walked to his locker and opened it. The note fell out and he picked it up, he read it

_Troy,_

_Meet me outside during lunch, by the fountain._

_Love,_

**_Gabriella_**

The handwriting looked exactly like Gabriella's. Sharpay's plan was working.

When lunch came, Troy walked outside to the fountain, only to see the one Sharpay Evans there.

**DUN DUN DUN! How'd you like it? It was short, I know, and I'm sorry, but I had to end it with that! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_**MY COMPUTER LOST ALL MY STAND IN THE RAIN DOCUMENTS. INCLUDING THE NEW CHAPTER! IT MAY BE A WHILE BEFORE I CAN TYPE UP THE NEW CHAPTER. I'M SORRY AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**THANKS**_

_**VLLYBALLPLAYA4LIFE**_


	6. MIGHTCONTINUESTORY

**Stand In The Rain**

**Authors Note**

**A/N - HEY GUYS! Remember this story? Well, after I lost all my documents, I lost interest in the story aswell. But as I was reading the stats on my stories last night, I realized how big this story was! 23 alerts?! 36 reviews?! I was stupid to not continue it. And after reading it I realized how much of a cliffy I left you guys and I am so sorry.**

**So hopefully you guys that have me on story alert will actually clicky that review button and tell me yes!!!!!!**

**So!  
If you think I should continue this story, tell me in a review! I wouldn't wanna waste my time if nobody read it! Haha**

**Once I get about, 5 or so reviews telling me to continue, I will start writing the next chapter.**

**Loves**

**vllyballplaya4life**


End file.
